The Broken Leaf: Itachi's Story
by Ghost75
Summary: Sacrifice. Pain. Love. In the end, who really is Uchiha Itachi? This is his story.
1. Chapter 1: Mist

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto, or anything of high value for that matter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mist**

* * *

Nightfall blackened the sky, stars blotted out by the passing clouds. The moon was barely visible, it's lights obscured by the passing clouds. A cold wind blew westerly, ruffling the tall trees around the forest. Occasionally, a drop of water would fall from a leaf, gracefully dropping into the grass below, cutting through the thin mist.

Standing underneath those trees, braving the bitter chills, was a young shinobi. Long, black, fringeless hair hung over his face, over the metal forehead protector. A neatly tied ponytail was wet with the moisture in the air, droplets forming. Two scar-like marks on either side of his nose ran down his cheeks, down to his mouth level, seemingly even deeper than it usually would be. His eyes grew intent, waiting patiently, unwillingly.

Stronger winds blew across, but the young shinobi did not stir, his concentration unwavered. He could sense it. Somehow, he knew. He knew the change in the atmosphere, the presence of someone else. Knew that, one way or another, he would have to take the consequences.

"Uchiha…Itachi…" said a cold voice behind him. The young shinobi didn't bother to turn around. He closed his eyes, but otherwise remained motionless. The man stepped out of the shadows, his face completely hidden by a mask, save one eye hole. The artistic patterns on the mask were hypnotising, the lines drawing to his eye. Long, spiky hair flowed down to his waist. A cold, dark aura seemed to radiate from him, his luminous red eyes stabbed into the hearts of people, like a spear through a fish.

Their conversion was brief and straight-forward, but seemed a lot longer. Time no longer had a meaning. Finally, the masked man turned to leave, and although it's impossible to confirm, he seemed to be smiling, not a happy smile, but one filled with evil and chaos. His steps echoed into the young shinobi's ears, as quiet as they were.

The young shinobi continued to stare at the direction of the other man, even after he was long gone, being sucked into a swerving vortex. An eternity passed, but the shinobi did not advert his gaze, didn't even shift his body. A flood of emotions roared through his heart, but his face remained the same, engraved into stone.

The first of sunlight began poking its way out from the horizon, though it was hard to see through the woods. Water continued to drip down, the mist continued to flow. The young shinobi finally turned around and stepped away from the area, leaving shallow footprints behind. Only the tightening of his fist gave his composure away, his knuckles turning white, his nails biting into his sweaty palm. Droplets fell from him as he travelled, silently shattering as it hit the ground.

No matter what would happen, there will be…

Bloodshed.

* * *

Author's note: This is my first lengthy-ish fanfiction I've posted. Huge thanks for my "beta readers", Rosebunse and Aelia Uchiha. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. And finally, thank YOU for reading!

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Naruto or anything related to it. All rights are reserved to Shonen Jump manga and Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Darkness**

* * *

Darkness filled the small, wooden room. The last of the torchlight burnt out, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Pale, dim lights glowered through the windows, but even that was fading, blackness gaining its ground.

Three shadows were casted on the floorboards, two kneeling, one standing behind. Darkness almost swallowed the shadows, its shape losing its integrity. But there was something that even darkness cannot overcome, something powerful. It was death.

"I see…so you've chosen their side," said one of the figures kneeling down, a fine, experienced shinobi. His dark hair dropped to his shoulder, hovering over his neck. His eyes were gentle and kind, despite the shaky blade pointed at his back.

The black haired shinobi, being the one wielding the blade, gripped the sword handle tightly, hesitation running down his arms. Emotions tried to force its way out, but he held them back. The familiar red glow lost its shine, becoming dull.

"Father…mother…I-" he began.

"We know, Itachi," said the other figure, a beautiful middle-aged woman. Long, silky hair stringed down her back. Her voice was tinged, not with sadness or anger, but with pride, with no signs of regrets.

"Itachi," said the man, his voice piercing through the shinobi's heart. "Promise me…"

The pause was all-consuming, all-powerful. It slashed deep into the shinobi. "You will take care of Sasuke."

He could hold it in no longer. Emotions burst out from the shinobi's heart. Two streams flowed down from his eyes. He tried to blink it back, but to no avail. It was too much for him.

"I…I know…" he miraculously managed to say.

"Don't hesitate," continued the man, his voice not showing any signs of fear or sadness. "It's the path you choose. Our pain will only last a moment, unlike yours…"

The shinobi wished he could shut his ears, to move away, to do anything to avoid the overwhelming feelings pouring out. But instead, he was rooted to the ground, hands shaking, heart pounding.

"The way we think is different, but I'm still proud of you…as you father."

The shinobi gripped the blade handle with two hands, but it grew no steadier. Strong, thick streams flowed from his eyes, escaping his eyelids, dropping down to the ground. He thrust the metal through the man, then quickly killed the other woman. It all happened in a few moments.

The blade dropped noisily on the ground, clashing with the wooden floorboards. The shinobi dropped to his knee, howling at the heavens, into the darkness above.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for all those who have read Chapter 1. I will try my best to pump out these chapters out daily, but no guarantees. Again, reviews will be greatly appreciated. More will be coming soon.

Also, on a side note, this is a message for my friend, Bill, who doubted my identity when I told him I am the author of my fanfictions:  
"It's me, dammit!"

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto or anything related to it. Obviously...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories**

* * *

The sun beamed down to the earth, shining its light and heat. A gentle breeze ruffled the nearby trees and grass, carrying sweet, pollen smell. Birds chirped happily as they fly by, fish swam near the surface of the lake. A strayed fishing boat floated aimlessly off the docks.

In the midst of all this, the shinobi stepped onto the grassy fields of the park, deep in thought and emotions. The sunlight reflected off the metal forehead protector, like a beacon. Small, dark rims encircled his bloodshot eyes. He hunched slightly, feeling completely exhausted, defeated.

Children chased each other around the park, elders sat in a gathering area, playing chess and conversing, all oblivious to the shinobi. He sat down on a wooden bench, slightly damp, green sprouting at the opening. No one gave him a second look.

He reached into his jacket, pulling out a picture frame. His eyes fell on the picture, and although his heart lurched, he remained composed, remained strong.

A family was pictured standing together, two parents, two brothers. The frames squeaked as the holder held it tighter, memories of happiness flooding back to him. The picture was yellow with age, dust still gathering at the corners of the frame. The shinobi fought back his urge to punch something in frustration.

A ball rolled by the feet of the shinobi. A young, dark haired boy ran happily towards it. The shinobi attempted a weak smile, picking up the ball. The child snatched it from his hands, saying a kind "thank you" as he left, throwing up dirt and grass as he ran. The shinobi avoided eye contact. The child reminded him of someone he knew. Someone he cared about.

He returned to starting at the picture, his eyes filled with grief, with regret. He remained like that for quite some time, lost in thoughts, thoughts of where he would be.

The sun began to set, releasing a bright orange glow across the field. Everyone has long since left, the children, the elders. Only the shinobi remained, sitting quietly and lonely by himself, still staring at the object in his hand. Finally, he placed it back into his jacket, instead pulling out a battered kunai. He pulled off his forehead protector and, with one smooth movement, engraved an almost perfectly straight line across the leaf symbol.

The shinobi got up from the bench, dropping his kunai on the grass. Slowly, he stepped away from the area. He clutched onto his forehead protector firmly as he made his way out of the park.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you again for reading Chapter 3. More will be coming, so please stick around. Again, I'll try my best to get one chapter out per day, but that can't always happen. I cannot say that there will be a whole lot of action in these chapters, but there will be awesome fight scenes a it later. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. You are more than welcome to send my ideas, criticisms and absolutely anything you want.

Peace.


	4. Chapter 4: Dust

Disclaimer: I am not Kishimoto, so no, I do not own Naruto, obviously.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dust**

* * *

An old, beaten brick path cut through the bland and dusty grass field. A decaying fountain lay by the side, dried with the lack of care. An old tree stood a distance away, its ground covered in weeds, its trunk hollowed out. Even the flowers withered, it's roots choked by the sand and dust.

The shinobi stepped purposefully through the brick path, leaving behind footprints that was soon covered up by more dust. Sand bits pelted his face, but he continued walking, as though the sandstorm does not exist.

He began to approach an equally old building. Smooth, grey walls were covered in dirt, its windows reduced to shards, some still sticking on the window frame. Ceiling tiles fluttered noisily, threatening to detach and let fly.

The doorframe sagged downwards, barely grasping its supports. The door itself was long gone, the hinges rusting. The shinobi stepped through the entrance, pushing back a broken floor tile as he walked.

"Our new member has arrived," announced a particularly emotionless voice. The individual possessed hypnotizing, purple eyes contrasted with his bright orange hair. Several piercing were visible on his face, through his nose and his ears. A black overcoat hung limply on his body, decorated with fascinating red cloud patterns. Other "members" stood by him, wearing similar outfits.

The shinobi walked in, his face lacking signs of weakness. His red eyes shone brightly, fearless and strong. Although his heart rebuked at his actions, his body obeyed his will, and remained rooted to the ground, refusing to back away.

Because this was his plan.

To protect the one he loved.

X

The wind grew no weaker as the shinobi made his way back out, dust and sand still whipping into his face. A pale, disturbing man followed him, his eyes wide, his mouth grinning. Purple eyeshades curved inwards to the bridge of his nose, past his snake-like eyes.

A serpent extended out from his sleeve, its thin tongue sticking out briefly. Without warning, the serpent shot forward, coiling around the shinobi, it's head poised to strike it's victim. Menacing eyes stared into the shinobi's.

"Someone who has the precious sharingan is standing before me," he grinned. "I'm quite the lucky one."

The shinobi did not fear, did not even flinch. His heartbeat remained steady, despite the situation. His dark eyes closed, his hands relaxed.

"Now," the pale man continued. "I shall take your body."

The shinobi opened his eyes again, the familiar red glow returning. The pale man felt his muscled tightened, unable to follow his commands. His eyes grew wider, his grin disappearing. The serpent retreated back.

"Impossible," he breathed. "I have been caught by your genjutsu."

His grin returned unexpectedly. "The power in those eyes. It's wonderful!" Out of sheer will, he moved his hands together, resisting the paralysis.

Blood spewed out moments later, splattering across the path. A severed limb fell by the shinobi's feet. The snake-person held what remained of his left arm, blood dripping from the sleeve. "Orochimaru", said the shinobi calmly, loosely clutching a bloodied kunai. "Before my eyes, all of your jutsus become useless."

He turned and continued his journey, leaving the pale man behind, shaking slightly as his body tried to fight the paralysis. And all the while, the shinobi's heart did not skip a beat.

The dust soon covered up his silhouette.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry if you find this chapter to be blander than the last ones. I did this quite quickly, so any suggestions on how to fix this up would be greatly appreciated. To make up for it, this chapter is slightly longer than the ones before, so I hope you guys liked it. As always, you are welcome to put in reviews, say some good things, bad things, anything!

Peace


	5. Bonus Chapter 1: Love

Disclaimer: I'm no artist or amazing plot developer, so no, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Bonus chapter 1: Love

Her smile was priceless.

That was the first impression I got of her when I first met her. It was strange. Even as we fight for our lives, I still managed to appreciate her features. It was the first time I've seen her with her mask off, yet we've been working together for so long. Her smile faded out all the violence around, bring calmness and joy back, her emerald eyes casting a mystical aura. It was mesmerizing.

Akinari. That was the name that she went by, the name I knew and recognised.

A shinobi should not submit to major emotions during missions, but I can't help smiling in her presence, starting up conversations with her, never seeing her face. It was a foreign feeling, one I was not accustomed to and unlikely to encounter again. Something I cannot define back then.

We've never met outside of the ANBU headquarters. I never knew her background, her life, her world. Only the brilliant smile that remained in my mind reminded me of her.

As her dying breath left the world, I could only tremble, rooted to the ground, distorted eyes staring at the corpse. I couldn't do anything to help her, after all she has done for me. Even at death, her smile never faded, the sparkle in her eye burning bright as ever.

A shinobi should not submit to emotions. I have read that rule many times, but never really understood what it meant until now. Feelings are a powerful thing. They can consume your mind, cloud your judgement, swing the balance of strength. Yet, all I can do is to submit to it.

What does it mean by being shinobi? What can you sacrifice to get emotions? My thoughts began to push the boundary of the rules, boundary set by shinobis many generations before me. I wanted the answers.

Eventually, I found it. It was in someone of significant importance in my life.

My brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the HUGE wait in update. I was busy with my life, but I'm back. To make up for the wait, I posted a BONUS CHAPTER that was not originally planned in the story. I'll be returning to my "one chapter per day" routine tomorrow.

If you are a return reader, then thank you for continuing to follow this fanfiction.

If you are new, then thank you for checking this fanfiction out!

And finally, reviews are greatly appreciated. Send me anything you like. Every little bit of advice helps.

Peace


	6. Chapter 5: Waves

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I won't be spending my time writing this. No, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Waves**

* * *

Gentle waves splashed down on the lake as the soft winds blew, lapping onto the sandy banks. Clouds lazily drifted across the bright blue sky, fish swam freely across the broad waters. The sun rose high in the sky, watching over the world. A large, brown hawk flew in circles around the area, looking, watching.

By the edge of the docks, the shinobi sat quietly, feet dangling over the edge, staring at a familiar picture. Droplets occasional splashed up to his feet, but he did not seem to notice, or too busy in his thoughts to care.

"I'll be teaming up with you from now on," said a cool voice behind him. The sninobi gently placed his picture back into his new overcoat. He turned slightly to take a glance at the owner of the voice.

A shark-like man walked slowly towards the dock edge. His physique far surpasses that of the shinobi's, bulky and muscular. He loomed over the smaller man, towering above him. His skin was a pale, blue-grey tone, featured with small, round eyes and gill-like facial markings on his face. As he smiled, rows of sharpened teeth gnashed together, intimidating and powerful. A large, bandaged sword was strapped to his back, seemingly alive.

"I am Hoshigaki Kisame," he continued, all the while smiling, showing his unusual teeth. "formerly of the Hidden Mist Village and an ex-member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman. Pleased to meet you."

Shark fins poked out from the lake, swimming tactically around, riding through the waves. The shinobi stared at the shark-man, his mouth remained closed.

"And you are Uchiha Itachi," the shark-man stated. "formerly of the Hidden Leaf Village." He lowered his face, his grin growing wider. "I've heard the rumours. You slaughtered all of yIour fellow Uchiha clansmen."

The shinobi looked back down at the water, his back turned to the shark-person, his sad features reflecting off the waves.

Apparently satisfied with his audience, the shark-person continued. "I understand you well. That's why I decided to team up with you in Akatsuki." The shark-man's eyes widened. "The sensation that comes from killing your comrades…it's indescribable, isn't it, Itachi-san?"

The shinobi closed his eyes, his face in a state of calm. "You talk a lot," he began simply. "You may know a lot about me, but what about yourself?" The shark-man looked at him with a quizzical expression, demanding more. "You got lost in the Hidden Village of Mist, and ended up here. You're just a thug who couldn't figure out where to go. Isn't that right…Kisame-san?"

The shark-man frowned slightly, his eyes sparking into a rage. He placed his sword next to the shinobi's neck, hovering over his shoulder. The shinobi did not flinch, did not even show a change on his expression.

"Do you want to know something interesting?" asked the shark-person rhetorically. "From today, you and I belong to the Akatsuki. Be careful what you say and do…to me."

The shinobi's eyes flicked open, his red eyes swerving, forming a large, black, shuriken shape pupil across his eyes.

"The same goes for you," he said neutrally.

The shark-man's usual wide grin returned. "Anyway," he said, drawing the sword away. "let's have some fun together…and hope we're not the last ones to face each other."

The shinobi stood up. "Anyone who has raised their hand against their comrade, even once, never dies a decent death." He turned to face his partner. "Remember that."

"That would mean we are both worthless."

"No," the shinobi replied, walking past the sharkman. "We are humans, not fish." The sharkman frowned again. "You will never know what type of person you are until death."

The shinobi stepped off the docks, leaving the shark-person, leaving the waves.

* * *

Author's note: This is a shortened version of the conversation between Kisame and Itachi. Even with some of the bits cut out, it is still a fair bit longer most of my chapters. Thank you again for continuing to read. Reviews are greatly appreciated. If there is anything you guys would like me to work on, please tell me. Otherwise, have a good day.

Cheers


	7. Chapter 6: Statue

Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishimoto, so therefore, Naruto does not belong to me. Fullstop.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Statue**

* * *

Dry, windless atmosphere fell on the dark walls of a cave. Occasionally, small ants would scurry pass, crossing the towering rock formations, busy with their own life. Little water got through the blocked cave entrance, despite being located right next to a waterway.

Further in the cave system, a giant statue sat embedded into the walls, its face distorted by nine closed eyes, its bounded hands and fingers outstretched. Its mouth hung open, as though it tried to scream, but the shrilling sound never came out. Strange lights flickered briefly on the fingertips, before fully materializing into four holographic human forms.

The shinobi and his shark companion stepped onto two different fingertips, among the rest of the holograms. A motionless body rested on the shark-person's shoulder, being carried with minimal effort. As the shinobi stepped into his place, he tried to extinguish the fiery rage building inside him, shutting his eyes, clenching his fist beneath his sleeves.

"I see you have made some progress," said the man with rippling purple eyes as the body was thrown carelessly off the shark-man's shoulder, plummeting to the ground with a loud thud. Sharp row of teeth showed as the shark-man grinned.

"We're quite the team, eh? Itachi-san? Getting the first jinchuriki for Akatsuki and all." he said casually, as though violence of this level was second nature to him. The shinobi remained quiet, fist trembling, heart pounding. The shark-person frowned slightly, his grin losing its touch.

More voices were recognised in the shinobi's ears, but he made no effort to listen, no effort to respond. Emotions churned within his heart, gut wrenching in hate and disgust. He used every ounce of his strength to force himself to do what the organization demands, going against his beliefs, his morals.

Strange, blue vapours rose from the body below, connecting to the mouth of the statue. The body began to float, suspended in mid-air. The same blue vapour streamed out from his mouth, from underneath his eyes. The shinobi's eyes remained closed, averting himself away from the fate he made for the man. Tears tried desperately to break free, slamming into his eyelids with fury.

Hours passed, but it seemed longer than an eternity for the shinobi. Finally, the last of the blue vapour left the man, disappearing into the mouth of the statue. One of the eyes flickered open, a sleeper awaken. The lifeless body fell onto the outstretched bandaged sword, its user handling the weight effortlessly.

The shinobi stepped off the fingertip hurriedly, ignoring the questions from his partner. A stream of blood dripped out from underneath his sleeves, flowing from the wound made by his fingernails as he dug them into his skin. Through all this time, his eyes remained closed, collected, calm.

* * *

Author's note: Yet another scene not originally in the series. Hoped you guys all liked my version of what happened. Also, just as a side note, Orochimaru left the Akatsuki around this time, so he's not part of the chakra holograms. As always, feel free to leave reviews and follow this story. More will be coming very soon.

Peace.


	8. Bonus Chapter 2: Deidara

Disclaimer: Naruto does not, in any way or form, belong to me

* * *

**Bonus Chapter 2: Deidara**

* * *

Akatsuki. What an artless organization. They asked me to join, but their ignorance to true are really blinds me. I mean, how can anyone not appreciated my masterpieces, the ones I spent all my efforts on?

And so I came, feet stepping in the empty room, bright yellow sunlight shining through the glass-less windows. Itachi-san's there, and so was his shark partner. What was it again? Kishime? Kisame? Whatever.

"This kid is supposed to be my partner?" said a low growling voice from behind the pair. I almost sniggered. The newcomer was hunched over like an old man. "Looks like the sort of person to die you."

What does an old man know? His words mean nothing to me. Nothing!

"Don't underestimate me or my art!" I yelled, reaching for my bag of clay. "I am Deidara of the Hidden Cloud, the artist!"

I hurled a lump of freshly chewed clay at the nearest person in front, Itachi-san.

The explosion that followed threw him backwards. He did well, landing on his feet. I'll give him that much. But he fell for my trap. I curled a clay centipede up his leg, around his body. It was all over.

"Hahah," I laughed. "Is that it, or are you really just all talk?"

"Take a closer look at yourself," Itachi said coolly. It was as if he doesn't care about my art at work. But against my better judgement, I looked anyway.

The same clay centipede was still curled, except now it's on me. How? How did that happen? No, I must be dreaming. Yes, that's it. A dream. Because there is no way, no way that my art would fail.

"That was pretty close," said shark-breath, grinning like the rest of his cousins. "You could have blown yourself up."

"I told you this kid would die young," repeated the old man, in a voice that is too realistic to be a dream.

"Itachi had you in his genjutsu from the start," shark-face continued. "from the moment you looked into his sharingan."

I was speechless. This…this must be true art.

Hah. Look at me. Admiring somebody else's ability. This is true art? Impossible. I'll never accept that. True art is an explosion!

I must get my revenge. I'll join the Akatsuki, get stronger, and when the time comes, I'll blow him to shreds. He'll regret mocking my art. The one and only true art.

* * *

Author' note: Sorry I missed yesterday. I caught some wacky-ass disease. I'm not in top form either today, but I thought I'd post another installment anyway. Sorry if this chapter isn't up to par with the others.

Why a bonus chapter? Simply because this chapter is much easier to tell in Deidara's point of view, with his art obsession and all.

As always, reviews, follows and favourites are welcome, and they encourage me to keep writing. Send me suggestions, criticisms, questions or anything you feel the need to say.

Peace


	9. Chapter 7: Intruders

Disclaimer: Kishimoto = Naruto. I am clearly not Kishimoto, so Naruto doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Intruders**

* * *

The sun stood high in the sky, watching over life underneath. Clouds gave the sun a wide berth, as though they were insignificant and weak compared to the bright yellow light.

The shinobi walked down the stone path leading towards his treasured hometown. A large farmer hat obscured his lowered face, his overcoat flapping slightly. Beside him was his large partner, wearing similar outfit.

Memories of the village flooded to the shinobi's mind, but he remained stern, years of experience evident. The village, the one that he protected so desperately, thought badly of him. Considered him a villain, a criminal. Which was exactly what he wanted.

"Itachi," said his partner, his grin undoubtedly underneath the pathetic hat material. "We have company."

The shinobi did not look up as he kept walking. There was no need to. The message was clear.

Two shinobis stepped in front of the pair, blocking the path.

"You're not from around here, are you?" asked one of the welcomers, a man with blue sideburns and a short beard. A lit cigarette was stuck carelessly in his mouth, smoke rising into the air.

"It's been a long time, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san," replied the shinobi calmly, removing his hat.

The welcomers widened their eyes, heart speeding up, fingers tightening. "Y-you're…" stuttered the man.

"Uchiha Itachi…" completed the other welcomer, a woman with long, flowing black hair and piercing red eyes.

"Heh," interrupted the shark-person, taking his hat off as well. "If you two know Itachi-san, then I guess I should introduce myself too. Hoshigaki Kisame. Nice to make you my acquaintances."

The bearded man lowered his face. "I'm going to eliminate you two right here."

The shark-man's grin widened. "Itachi-san," he said, his eyes never leaving his opponents. "You seem to be pretty popular in these parts."

"You two are S-rank criminals in the bingo book," stated the woman. "Itachi, you've got a lot of guts coming here after what you've done."

"Please refrain from being involved in my business," the shinobi replied. "I have no intention of killing anyone."

"That's not something you can say," the bearded man glared. "You came here for a reason. What is your purpose?"

Unexpectedly, the shark-man drew out his sword, smashing a small hole in the ground. "This person is quite annoying," he said, grinning still very much visible. "Let's get rid of him, eh?"

The shinobi closed his eyes. "Don't overdo it," he stated simply.

The grin grew wider, if that were possible. "Then it's settled."

The sword came down like a five tonne guillotine, bearding for the bearded shinobi. He bare had time to block the weight with his bladed knuckledusters, arms shaking from the immense strength of the wielder. The woman stepped back, forming complicated hand seals, then disappearing into thin air.

The sword slowly came down, overpowering the struggling man, touching his upper arm. The shark-person drew his sword back immediately, blue spikes bursting out of the bandage, scraping skin and flesh off the bearded shinobi. Blood flicked everywhere.

"My blade does not cut. It shaves," he explained delightfully, his eyes filled with violence.

The bearded man held his arm, clearly surprised at the level of his opponent. But he knew he had the advantage. The woman snuck up behind her opponent, ready to ambush them from behind.

* * *

Author's note: Wow, this chapter took ages to write. I had to refresh my memory by reading and watching the related chapter/episode. This fight scene took a lot more to describe than I first thought, so bear with me. Otherwise, reviews are welcomed, like always. Do give me feedback on what I can improve on, so that later chapters and fanfictions will be more awesome.

Peace


	10. Chapter 8: Kakashi

Disclaimer: I'm only a regular guy, not a genius like Kishimoto. Naruto obviously does not belong to me

* * *

**Chapter 8: Kakashi**

* * *

The bearded man held his arm, clearly surprised at the level of his opponent. But he knew he had the advantage. The woman snuck up behind her opponent, ready to ambush them from behind.

"Mud" began to climb up the shark-person's legs, rooting him to the spot. A tree grew behind the shinobi, it's branches binding him to it. The woman appeared to grow out of the tree trunk, rising above the shinobi, ready to strike with a razor-sharp kunai.

Without warning, the woman was now entangled in her own branches, at the place where the shinobi used to be. The shinobi stood in front of her, free from the bind, his face as bland as ever. Without a word, he pulled out a kunai and rushed forward with lightning speed.

The woman bit her lips as hard as he could, making a small dribble of blood. Immediately, the tree illusion disappeared, free her from her own trap. She instinctively duck, blade slicing through her hair.

A surprisingly kick from the shinobi sent her flying, over the metal railing and into the nearby waterway, landing with a loud splash. The woman's eyes widened in disbelief, that a man so timid-looking could deliver such a blow.

The woman avoided landing in the water itself, floating on the surface. Faint, blue aura surrounded her feet as she tried to get up. Impossibly, the shinobi was directly behind her, speed unmatched by any opponent she has ever faced. The shinobi's eyes grew cold, it's bright red iris casting fear into his opponent's heart.

"That was pretty nice, Kurenai-san," said the shinobi. "But…"

"But this is it for you, Itachi," said a third-party. The shinobi turned to look.

The voice came from a newcomer, a man with spiky white hair and face mask up to his nose. His forehead protectors angled down diagonally, covering his left eye.

xxx

The lethal blade came from seemingly every direction at once, slicing through the air with a hiss. The bearded shinobi dodged the deadly weapon, every movement shooting up pain through his wounded arm.

The blade swung down, crashing into the floor. Seeing the opening, the bearded man counter-attacked with his knuckled-fist, aiming for the head. The shark-person leaned back, dodging the blow. However, a small cut appeared on his cheek, even though the blade never made contact. The shark-man staggered back, pulling his sword back out. The bearded man smiled, condensed blue energy extending the blade.

The shark-person began weaving hand seals, his fingers a blur as they formed different shapes and arrangements. A large, water dragon rised from the waterway, rising up to the sky. As it came down, the masked newcomer mimicked the hand seals, creating an identical dragon, intercepting the first in a shower of water droplets.

"What…" the shark-person uttered, unable to comprehend what happened. The newcomer has his left eye revealed now. A long, deep scar ran down the middle, through the eyelid and over on the other side. The iris glowed the same hue as the shinobi's, daring for a fight.

"Hatake…Kakashi…" said the shinobi.

* * *

Author's note: Well, that's the next bit of the long fight scene. It's a lot harder than one would think, putting this in words. Anyway, aside from that, reviews are appreciated. Tell me what I could work on, what I could keep doing, such and such. Hope to keep my daily upload routine, but again, no guarantees whatsoever.

Peace


	11. Chapter 9: Eyes

Disclaimer: Naruto, in no way or form, belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Eyes**

* * *

"Hatake…Kakashi…" said the shinobi, unwavering despite the kunai placed over his throat. The two welcomers looked back to the waterway. Amazingly, the masked man happened to be at two places at once, one countering the water dragon, the other keeping the shinobi at bay.

"What could someone like you want in our village?" he asked, confidence in his voice.

"I am impressed that you can use your Sharingan so well, even though you are not part of our clan," he replied, avoiding the question entirely.

"I heard you fought that kid, Zabuza," interrupted the shark-man. "Is this true?"

The clone of the masked man drew out a kunai from behind. "Yeah."

The grin widened, the sword raised. "I'll enjoy shaving you to death then."

"Stop," ordered the shinobi. Disappointment flashed all over the shark's face.

"Fighting him like this will only result in unnecessary injuries," he continued. "Remember our purpose. We did not come here to get hurt."

"What is your purpose?" demanded the masked man again, his clone on dry ground disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The shinobi turned and closed his eyes. "We came here to look for something. Please stay out of our way."

"Look for something?" the masked man asked.

"If I do this, I won't take as long as Kisame did," stated the shinobi, a shuriken between every finger.

The masked man jumped back, forming hand seals as he went. A wall of water surrounded him, protecting him from any potential attack. But it was too late. Another copy of the shinobi was already behind him, impaling a kunai into the masked man's spine. The masked man flinched, then disappeared in a spring of water.

"Don't let your guards down," he told the other two as he resurfaced. "This man hasn't yet shown his true power."

The shinobi glared contemptly at the masked man, his eyes every bit as deadly as his speed. "I shall show you why the Uchiha clan was the undisputed king of all clans."

The masked man eyes widened in panic. "You two," he yelled desperately. "don't look into his eyes!"

The other two closed their eyes immediately. The masked man shut his right eye, looking only from his left. "Only someone with the Sharingan can counter this jutsu."

"It is true that a Sharingan can resist the Mangekyou Sharingan slightly," admitted the shinobi. "But, nothing can counter this ultimate jutsu, the Tsukynomi."

The world around the masked man turned black and red. All noises suddenly disappeared, replaced with an eerie silence. The masked man found himself restrained on a wooden cross, his feet hanging slightly above ground level. The shinobi stood calmly in front of him, a long and dangerous-looking blade in his hand.

"Can you deal with seventy-two hours of torture?" he asked, and, without mercy, thrust the blade into the masked man's stomach. An agonized scream emitted from the victim. The pain forced him to close his eyes. As he reopened them, however, his wound was gone. But he was still not better. He was still stuck on the cross, and the shinobi was still there, with the same blade in his hand. Except, now there were two of them.

"In the world of Tsukynomi," one explained, stabbing the metal into the man. "I control space and time, and everything else in between." The other blade was stuck into the victim. "Although this is merely an illusion, the pain you are feeling is very much real. There is no escaping, not until the seventy-two hours are up."

Again, the pain overwhelmed the masked man, and darkness swallowed his eyesight. Moments later, the pain subsided. The masked man realised he had his eyes closed. They flickered open, breath coming hard. In front of him, three of the shinobi held the same, deadly sword. Consecutively, they pushed the metal into the victim, shooting pain into every part of his brain. A loud scream came from the masked man, but the voice did not go futhur than the confines of the world.

All seemed hopeless.

* * *

Author's note: My chapters are getting longer, which has benefits and disadvantages. Anyway, this is the next part of the "short" fight scene. Reviews, follows and favourites are always great. If you have anything to say, feel free to tell me on the reviews.

Also, due to life having it's problems, I might have to make this one-chapter-every-two-days rather than everyday. I will, as always, try my best to get one in on the original schedule. Just a little heads-up for people who are following this fanfiction.

Peace


	12. Chapter 10: Guy

Disclaimer: It's hard doing an original disclaimer for all of these chapters, so here's one straight: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 10: Guy**

* * *

The masked man collapsed on his knees, gasping for breath, his body exhausted.

"Kakashi!" yelled the bearded ninja. "Are you sure you want us to still close our eye?"

"Don't…open…" came the gasping reply. The simple sentence took all he had to choke out.

"Oh?" smiled the shark-person. "No nervous breakdown? You're a tough one to crack."

The masked man continued to breathe heavily. Every nerve and muscle in his body begged for mercy, begged for a rest, but the masked man stayed conscious through sheer will power.

"Your…organization…is the Akatsuki, isn't it?" he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. The shinobi and his partner acted surprised. The icy composure began to melt and crack as his face turned into a frown.

"Kisame," he began. "Take care of the other two. I'll have a little talk with Kakashi."

The shark-man wasted no time rushing forward, dragging his spiky weight with him, for once not bearing his signature grin.

"Dynamic entry!"

Without warning, the shark-man flew backwards, splashing audibly into the water back to the shinobi. Standing before the injured masked man was a newcomer. A bowl cut sat limply on his head, covering his thick eyebrows. Water droplets fell around him as he resumed his fighting position.

The shark-man straightened up. "And who might you be?"

"Konoha's noble green beast," said the newcomer, his voice swelled with confidence. "Maito Guy!"

The shark-person opened his mouth to reply, but the shinobi silenced him. The masked man, unable to hold in his brain's pleas, collapsed into the water. The newcomer dragged him out, slinging him over his shoulder.

"To bring Kakashi to this state, " he mumbled, just loud enough for the shinobi to hear. "You must be Itachi-san."

The shark-man rose his sword again, gladly preparing to decapitate the annoying leotard man in front of him. The shinobi held the sword back with one hand, much to the disappointment of the shark.

"This one's is powerful," he said. "we did not come here to start a war."

The shark-man grudgingly slid his sword over his back. "You guys got lucky," was his parting message before the two took off, leaving a phantom image of where they were previously.

* * *

Author's note: I had to do this chapter in a rush. I have neglected to update in these pass two days, due to the overwhelming amount of work I have. I kept this chapter as short and as easy to write as possible. I hope it's at least half as good as my other ones.

There's now a new chapter update schedule on my profile. Go check that out if you want. I don't want to keep all of you guessing when the next chapter comes out. Other than that, put a review about what you think, say what I can improve on, etc... You guys all know what to do.

Peace


	13. Chapter 11: Hatred

Disclaimer: I'd be concentrating on ending the fight between Tobi and Naruto if I owned Naruto. Obviously, I don't.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hatred**

* * *

The well-decorated corridor was unusually quiet as the shinobi and his shark partner walked through, feet muffled by the thin rug. Instead of the usual intimidating grin, the shark man bore a slight frown, not hiding his disappointment.

The two walked passed room after room without a word to each other, silently searching, locating. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through one of the shinobi's eyes. His hand reached instinctively to his eye, his teeth clenched in the agony.

"You shouldn't be using that technique so often," said the shark-person, concerned.

"I am fine," replied the shinobi, removing his hand from his eye despite the lingering pain. His vision was blurred and dizzying, but he continued on his search regardless. The shark-man tailed after him, muttering under his breath, so quietly that not even the shinobi could hear more than a few passing words.

Eventually, the shinobi stopped in front of a room and knocked gently on the hollow door. A loud complaint came from within, before a young blond boy opened the door, his face turning from anger and confidence to surprise.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said the shinobi, fighting his pain and the urge to leave the innocent boy alone. "Please come with us."

The boy froze, sensing the killer intent from the overgrown shark.

"To think that this pathetic excuse of a ninja has the nine-tails in him," he said, his customary smile widening again, then chuckled mildly.

The boy began to back away, subconsciously taking a small step back into his room before the shinobi's searing gaze stopped him.

"Let's go outside."

The boy obliged, unable to take his eyes off the hynotising red glow. The shinobi fought every muscle in his body to stop them from protecting the boy. It was almost unbearable, having to capture and kill someone from the village he loved so much.

"It would be a problem if he moved around," said the shark, interrupting the shinobi's train of thought. "Perhaps I should shave a leg off or two."

The boy looked even more surprised, if that were possible, eyes quivering in fear, body frozen in the same position.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke," announced the shinobi. The shark-person turned around, eyeing a seemingly younger version of his partner.

"Oh, what do we have here," the grin was wide enough to swallow a melon. "It's your little brother, Itachi."

The shinobi didn't turn, fighting back tears welling into his eyes. Even after years of experience, simply seeing the boy brought back painful memories. Memories locked away and should never have been opened at this time.

"Itachi," began the boy. "Like you said, I have hated you, despised you. Just to kill you…"

The shinobi steeled himself, determined not to display his true self. His eyes flickered open, cold aura returning.

"I have…"

Electricity began gathering in the boy's hand, a small spark at first, then grew into a fiery light with the sound of one thousand birds.

"SURVIVED!"

The boy took off, charging towards the shinobi at bone-breaking speed. The large ball of lightning brushed along the walls of the corridor, digging a trench as it barrelled pass. The boy gave one last yell before thrusting in his finishing blow.

A yell of hatred.

* * *

Author's note: This is one of my favourite scenes in the original Naruto series. Absolutely awesome. Shame I couldn't really describe fully what happened in words. I did add a extra stuff here and there to make it more emotional for Itachi and less like the cold-hearted killer he was portrayed as for most of the series.

Like always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd be happy to answer any questions or criticisms you guys might have. Next chapter is hopefully going to come out tomorrow.

Peace.


	14. Chapter 12: Jiraiya

Disclaimer: Naruto shall belong to me when I wake up on the surface of Mars. Until then, all rights are reserved to Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Jiraiya**

* * *

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for the shinobi. It was tempting, to simply let the killer blow land and finish him off, relieving the burden on both his attacker and himself. But that was not part of the plan.

Acting at the last second, the shinobi diverted the sparkling heat with his hand, grabbing his assailant by the wrist. The large spark blew a large hole at the wall where it connected. The boy stared in disbelief, unable to comprehend that his attack was stopped so effortlessly. He tried wrenching the hand free, but the iron grip refused to bulge.

The shinobi twisted the wrist sharpless, causing a loud yell from the dark-haired boy. No time for emotions now. That could come later.

"Let's go," he said simply to the other young ninja, releasing the wrist. The dark-haired boy dropped to his knees, clutching his wrist.

The blond bit his thumb, then rapidly formed hand seals. But it was too slow. The shark-person beared his sword down, hissing as it sliced through the air. The blond boy would have to dodge or get decapitated.

The sword was stopped unexpectedly. Annoyed, the shark-man tried to push through whatever this new object was with sheer strength, but the stiffness barely relaxed.

A large, orange toad stood in front of the blond by, its metal armoured arms blocking the deadweight. A large, white-haired man stepped up from behind. A young and attractive woman was slung around his shoulder, seemingly unconscious.

"The great Jiraiya cannot let lust seduce him!" he declared, posing to everyone.

The blond haired boy was none too impressed. "Stop trying to act cool when you got excited over a little wink, you perverted hermit!" He turned to the shinobi. "More importantly, these people aren't just street trash."

The comical mood fell, followed by a brief silence.

"Heh. So you're the great Jiraiya-sama they all speak of," said the shark-man, breaking the deadly lack of sound.

"I'm not letting you take Naruto," the hermit declared. "I'll deal with you two right here and now."

The dark-haired boy began to stand up, new determination in his eyes. "The one that's going to kill him is me…"

The shinobi turned to look. The boy rushed forward, his body a blur of limbs and movements. The punch came at lightning fast speed. A blow like that could knock a crater into a tree trunk, and would shatter every bone on the shinobi's face. That is, had it connected.

The shinobi performed a devastating uppercut to the boy's stomach, reverting all momentum back through him with strength that was far from what was suggested of his body. The boy went flying back, slamming into the wall across the corridor. Small chunks of building material broke away from the impact.

"I'm not done yet…" murmured the boy, attempting to stand up again. "This…is my battle…"

The shinobi sighed softly. Shelfing every emotion available, he cast his stern, cold eyes towards the tattered ninja.

"Fine."

* * *

Author's note: Ah, the next part of the fight scene. It's a shame that this fanfiction is set on a more serious note, since there is this absolutely hilarious part in the anime where Jaraiya's face turns all comical and yells, "Stop calling me Ero Sennin (pervy sage)!". Well, I find it funny anyway. So, as always, reviews and the likes are greatly appreciated. More will be coming very shortly.

Peace.


	15. Chapter 13: Battle

Disclaimer: I didn't happen to get the Naruto copyright licence overnight, did I? Good, didn't think so. Then Naruto still doesn't, and won't belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Brother**

* * *

"Fine."

The shinobi stepped away from the large hole, walking slowly towards the slumped boy. The white haired man tried to stop him, but was quickly intercepted by the shark man.

"You heard him," he said with his usual grin. "It's their fight between brothers. I shall entertain you for now."

The shinobi stopped just before the boy. Miraculously, the boy got up, attempting a charge, but was easily dispatched by a kick. The body slammed back on the wall with enough force to bounce off, allowing an elbow blow over his head.

The brief fall was intercepted by a deadly knee to the chest. Bones cracked, muscles ripped. The boy choked out a blotch of blood, helpless in the hands of his opponent.

One blow came after another, smashing into the poor boy like a meteor. After a few seconds, the boy was reduced to broken bones held together by skin. The shinobi pinned him on the wall, his hands gripping on the small neck.

"You are weak," said the shinobi, his tone as cold and calculated as ever. "Why are you weak? It's because you lack…" he leaned closer, whispering next to the boy's ear.

"…hatred."

No choice now but to stick to the plan. The shinobi eyes took on a different shape, power flooding in like water through dams. Overwhelming and overpowering. He would feel guilty later about putting the boy into his technique.

The familiar red and black colour took over the boy's world. He was transported into a wooden room. Two figures were hunched over, one man, one woman. Behind them, the shinobi stood, his sword up high, ready to murder the pair.

"Stop…" whispered the boy desperately.

"For the next twenty-four hours…"

"Stop!"

"You will relive that day."

"STOP!"

The boy tried to run, but his vision was stuck on the helpless pair as they get slaughtered. He let out a yell, but the sound did not escape the confines of the world. He was stuck, at the mercy of the shinobi.

XXX

The boy screamed, his voice carrying down the corridor, then lowered his head and fell unconscious. The blond boy, unable to take it anymore, pushed pass the shark-man and charge at the shinobi, kunai readied. The shark-man attempted a pursuit, but was promptly stopped by...some sort of flesh on the ground.

Everyone looked around in confusion. Every surface was slowly consumed by this flesh, restricting movements of the ninjas. The dark-haired boy was pulled away, encasing him in the safety of the thick protection.

"You guys are done for now," announced the white-haired ninja. "No one has ever escaped this technique."

The two began to flee the scene, pulling free from the restriction. The wall of tissue began to close in on them as they ran for the only weak spot: the place where the window should be.

"Itachi, the walls are faster than us," informed the shark-man. "At this rate…"

The shinobi made now reply, focusing the remaining energy into his eyes. He would be temporarily blinded after they escaped, but that's a small price to pay to avoid melting in digestive acid.

The flesh began to catch fire, a black fire that spreaded quickly and dangerously. Sections of the flesh began to come away, revealing the glassed exit. Without second thoughts, the pair jumped through it, disappearing from the building.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter was more straight-forward than most in my opinion. I quite enjoyed writing the final piece of the events. So how did you guys find it? Good? Bad? Need improvement? Please let me know.

Anyway, like always, reviews and the likes are greatly appreciated. I'd like feedback for what I've written and what I can improve on, so you are more than welcome to say what's on your mind.

Peace.


	16. Chapter 14: Five

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to me...in my dream. In the real world, though, it's still property of Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Five**

* * *

Water rained down from heaven on the open grass fields. Almost instantly, the ground rejected the large amount of liquid. Water spewed over the open plains. Villagers fled the scene, hands over their heads as he trudge through the watery mass.

In the midst of the chaos, the shinobi travelled pass slowly without a whisper of complaint. The water reached pass his ankles. His every step was opposed by the strong forces of nature. Behind him, the shark-man walked effortlessly above the mess. Rain poured down relentlessly. Water fell from the shinobi's hair, making brief splash ripples as they rejoin their comrades.

The shinobi suddenly stopped. Before the pair, a figure sat on the flood, his body in perfect harmony with the chaos. For a few minutes, silence fell upon the area, save for the sound of rain. The sitting figure broke the silence.

"What do you want?" he asked, his back turned towards his audience.

The shark-man flashed his customary grin. "Aaand the beast awakens," he joked, breaking the building suspense. The shinobi remained quiet.

The sitting figure stood up, his heavy red armour clashing together. Rainwater flowed off his straw hat as he steadied himself, showing his metal masked face. Only the menacing eyes were visible.

"I have no business with the rest of you."

The shark-person reached for his sword handle. "This'll be fun," he mused. "Let's get this started."

The shinobi could have been petrified for all he has moved. Even after all these experience, he still could not bring himself to start the fight if he could help it, much to the pleasure of his partner.

"Be careful," he warned the shark.

"Like always," the shark-man replied, drawing out his bandaged sword.

The armoured man disappeared in a flash. Almost immediately, he reappeared in front of the shark-man, sending him backwards with a punch. Steam flowed out of the armoured fist, blurring the shinobi's vision.

"That wasn't half bad," said the shark-person as he got up, shrugging of the burning vapours as though it was a pinprick. "Maybe Samehada would like some steamed horse meat for lunch."

The armoured shinobi reared back, surprised by the apparent inefficiency of his devastating attack. The shinobi opened his eyes, a powerful red glow of strength.

"The sooner we get this done, five-tails, the better," he said, ignoring his brain's signal to defend the doomed man.

* * *

Author's note: Five tails, eh? Interesting character to write for. Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. I have realized that I use too many commas in the past chapters, so I'll try my best to minimize that. Also, my fingers have the annoying habit of hitting two keys at once, so tere may be spelling mistakes all throughout the fanfiction. If you don't mind, you can tell me if you see one.

Otherwise, reviews and stuff like that are always appreciated. The next update should be tomorrow, hopefully.

Peace.


	17. Chapter 15: Leaf

Disclaimer: Naruto! GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! Wait, wrong anime...anyway, no, Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 15: Leaf

The downpour weakened, barely spitting as the sunlight pierced through the dark sky. The ground was a mass of mud and puddles waiting to be stepped on. Trees swayed, birds flew, grass danced.

The shinobi stepped pass the dirty obstacles without second thoughts. Behind him, the shark-man followed, carrying a limp body of the tip of his sword. The boy breathed shallowly, his red armour scratching on the spikes of the sword. Occasionally, the wielder would throw the body up slightly, then catching it again as though it was a game.

It was always like this. The shinobi would remained reserved, fighting only when necessary. Once the target was sufficiently weakended, and when the shark-man decided he had his share of fun, the fight would be finished off with the lethal sword. The shinobi could never bear to deal the ultimatum, the final blow, a job that was usually reserved for his partner. Much to his enjoyment.

"Akatsuki must be happy," voiced the shark, his grin glinting off the sunlight. "This is their second jinchuriki from us, eh, Itachi?"

Silence followed as the pair trudged on wordlessly, making small splashes as they walked.

"Quiet as always, Itachi-san,"

The shinobi snatched a dropping leaf from the air. He stared intently at it. The green mass was imperfect. A crack ran down the middle, splitting the leaf almost in half. Small droplets shook slightly, some falling off the piece altogether. The shinobi crumpled it up in his fist, gently placing it down in his jacket, next to the old picture frame.

Onwards they trudged, arriving at the familiar cave entrance beside the flowing waterway.

"Let's go," the shinobi said simply, then disappeared into the darkness. The shark-man chuckled softly, then tailed behind, effortlessly throwing the body up and catching it with his shoulder. Something cracked. Not the shoulder.

Another leaf descended down from heaven, an imperfect one, like the shinobi's. A thin, fine cut ran from the edge to it centre, incising the stem. It glided gracefully through the wind, landing softly on the water below.

* * *

Author's note: I have noticed that recently, I have removed the symbolistic aspects of my chapters, so I decided to throw in a basic one. How did you guys find it? Should I keep doing it?

Anyway, this chapter is a little rusty. I've been busy with various other stuff, so please be gentle :P. I'll try my best to up my game for the next chapter. Until then...

Peace.


	18. Chapter 16: Reflection

Disclaimer: I'll have to wait forever and a day before I own Naruto. So, until then, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Reflection**

* * *

_Plick. Plick. Plick._

The small pond rippled as the water drops land, its sound marked with incredible regularity. Water fell from the cave ceiling, through the various cracks and openings. It was as mesmerizing. Hynotising.

_Plick. Plick. Plick._

The shinobi gazed into the pond. His reflection stared back at him. It seems every spare moment of his life was spent sitting quietly, staring into oblivion. The old photo-frame was clutched into his hands, worn and tattered through the years. A jagged crack stripped diagonally on the thin glass. The frame was littered with openings and weaknesses, barely holding together.

_Plick. Plick. Plick._

The shinobi seemed to be contend to simply stare at his own, distorted reflection for eternity. But his mind was no longer in the confines of the cave. Instead, it was locked up in thoughts and emotions. The things he did not have time for until now.

_Plick. Plick. Plick._

Flickering through memories like an old book, he had wondered many times whether his plan was the right choice. Sacrifices after sacrifices, he was desperate for confirmation, desperate for hope in what he loved most. Who he loved most.

_Plick. Plick. Plick._

Reflections. It was like the pond. The actions the shinobi took, the consequences he bore, the sacrifices he made. In time, all of these would be reflected back, showing light and darkness, forming the image of what he really was. Who he really was.

_Plick. Plick. Plick._

Who was he? A hero? A villain? The shinobi did not know the answers. The time of reflection, time when light and darkness meet, seemed to stretch beyond time. But the shinobi forged on, bearing his load and trudged on, reaching for the end. The end, he knew, would eventually come.

_Plick. Plick. Plick._

"I knew I'd find you here,"

The shinobi turned slightly to face the source of the voice. The shark-man stood high behind him, his customary smile puncturing the deep atmosphere.

"It's time to go," he mused. "being late is not my style."

The shinobi stood silently, gently placing the picture frame into his coat. With a small chuckle from the shark-person, the pair turned to leave, the shinobi stepping into the centre of the small pond, sending ripples bouncing off the edges. All traces of reflection was wiped away when the water settled.

_Plick. Plick. Plick._

* * *

Author's note: Alright. I was an idiot and forgot to publish this he day I was suppose to. Sorry for the wait! But to make up for it, this chapter is awesome, even if I do say so myself.

As always, reviews and stuff like that are appreciated. BE sure to stick around for the next chapter.

Peace.


	19. Bonus Chapter 3: Scales

Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto, you have some mental issues. No, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter 3: Scales**

* * *

Using Shadow Clone Jutsu too much can really take it out on a person. But I have to push that thought to the back on my head right now. Finding Sasuke or Itachi must come first.

As I passed through the woods, something caught my attention. I grinded to a halt behind a tree. This…person, didn't seem to have notice me yet.

The red clouds…it's the most distinguishing feature of this character. I remember the first time I've seen that. More than three years ago now. This man…is Uchiha Itachi.

"Show yourself," he called out suddenly. So he did see me. I stepped out of my cover slowly. Any wrong move now could be my last.

He didn't seem too concern about me being there. It's almost scary in a way. That calmness. And those eyes as well. They are just like…Sasuke's.

"You gonna fight me?" I yelled. An ant crawling on his face would have trouble finding a movement on his face.

"No," he replied, dispatching my shadow clone ambush. "I only wanted to talk."

Talk? Yeah right.

"I know you are alone," he said suddenly. "Why aren't you running away?"

I laughed. "Run away? I can turn from one to one thousand! Besides, if we capture you, we get Sasuke back!"

He tilted his head forward slightly. For some reason, even that simple movement seemed to be a threat. I backed slightly.

"Why do you care so much about Sasuke?" he asked suddenly. "After all, he's nothing but a missing-nin."

"Because I think of him as more of a brother than you'll ever be!" He got me outraged. A charged forward. There's no way I could lose to him now.

A surge of crows flew out from underneath his jacket. In seconds, I was suspended helplessly in the air. I tried kicking and thrashing, but my movements were stopped. Crows flapped around me, dropping feathers as they fly.

"Again," he said, his upper body forming under the merging forms of the crows. "I only wanted to talk."

What is it that he wanted to talk about anyway?! I don't want to hear this! I struggled at the invisible grip, but it would not budge. Dammit! I was so close to capturing this guy, and now he caught me in his technique.

"You wanted to bring Sasuke back?" he interrupted. That got my attention. "But what if he doesn't want to come?"

That's a pretty simple question. "I'll do everything I can to bring him back!"

"But what if it's the opposite. What if Sasuke attacks Konoha? Would you have the to stop him?"

I was taken back by surprise. "Why…no, Sasuke would never do such a thing!"

"Sasuke is only a human," he continued. "He can be easily persuaded to join sides. If that's hat happens, can you weigh Sasuke's life to Konoha on a pair of scales?"

I grinded my teeth. This guy was stretching my patience. "I will protect Konoha, and find a way to stop Sasuke without killing him!"

Itachi smiled slightly, but it was almost impossible to tell the difference. "You are naïve, Naruto. You speak of nothing but fantasies. A shinobi must make difficult choices in times of trouble."

Those words stung. Someone had said that to me once. Ero-Sennin did.

"But I have no choice," I replied. "I will never go back on my words! That is my nindo!"

A moment of silence came, before a dramatic change of events. A crow dived straight at me, shoving itself into my mouth. Fighting, talking, then…swallowing? I fell to the ground, gasping for breath. When I looked up, the man was gone…

* * *

Author's note: We're nearly reaching the climax of the story! The Itachi and Sasuke fight is only a few more chapters away! Be sure to stick around for that.

As usual, reviews and all the other good stuff are welcomed with open arms and a box of cheap chocolate that shatters your teeth when you bite it. More chapters will be published very soon.

Peace.


	20. Chapter 17: Friends

Disclaimer: Ownership is in the eye of the beholder. Or was that something else? Anyway, Naruto belongs only to Kishimoto. I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Friends**

* * *

"Water Style: Four Shark Shower!"

The water puddle shot, sending a mass of water skyward. The mass soon began to take shape of four powerful, menacing sharks, bearing down at the shinobi and bone-breaking speed. It left a soft hiss as they cut effortlessly through the air.

Suddenly, with a blinding movement from the shinobi's arm, the sharks exploded. Water showered on the battling pair along with several kunais. A thin, passing mist enveloped them.

The falling water droplets oddly started to streamline, peeling back to form long, straight blobs. Features of the sharks began forming on the blobs, creating an army of miniature hydro-carnivores. The shark-man opposite the shinobi grinned.

"As good as you are," he gloated. "Not even you can escape this one."

Rips began to appear on the shinobi's cloak, a souvenir from where the sharks made their attack. The shark-man rushed forward, attempting to land a heavy blow from his bandaged. At the last moment, the shinobi deformed into a number of crows, safely escaping the potential beheading. A small, deep crater marked where the deadweight landed.

"I stand corrected."

The crows regathered behind the shark-person. Immediately, the deadweight swung back, its speed carrying it through the wind. It impacted on the shinobi's blocking kunai, its strength enough to send him back-flipping some distance away.

The shark-person continued his assault, his every blow fatal if it landed even partially. But the shinobi expertly countered the deadly barrage, using the rare opening to counter-attack. Even so, the strength behind the blade was strong enough to splinter several kunais.

"I had always wanted to fight you like this," mused the shark-man as the dual continued. "If only every other member in Akatsuki is like you…"

Spikes burst out from underneath the sword bandage, completely shredding the kunai. The shinobi stumbled back before his fingers went with it too. "Even Samehada is happy,"

The pair began forming complicated series of hand seals. It was impossible to distinguish the different symbols, their fingers barely more than a blur as they readied their next attack.

A large, watery shark emerged from a puny-looking puddle. The shinobi spewed out a fireball, ending the shark's life almost as soon as it began. A cloud of fog spread through the forest around them. A dark haze appeared behind the shark-man, settling into the form of the shinobi. He held a kunai by his partner's throat.

"Impressive…" the shark-man said, confidence apparently intact. "…is what I'd normally say."

The "shark-man" turned into water, splashing into the ever-present puddle.

"Why don't we just call this a day, eh?" he said conversationally, placing the spiked weapon at the shinobi's shoulder. "After all, the battle with your little brother isn't far away. Just seeing you like this is good enough for me."

The shinobi turned to go, trudging towards the woods.

"I wish to fight Sasuke alone," he stated as he went. "Do me a favour and keep everyone else out of it."

The shark-man placed his sword into the straps on his back. "Fair enough. I thought you might ask," he replied, walking after him. "But still, it's a little sad to see you go, after all we've been through."

XXX

Unknown to the pair, another presence was perched on the branches of the woods. A mask covered his face, though the fearful red glow from the only eyehole was enough to make his person intimidating.

He watched as the pair left the clearing, thinking back to the night he first met the shinobi. The night that started everything.

The night that started the end.

* * *

Author's note: This scene is based off the fight scene in "Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations". The fight scene was pretty awesome, so I decided to include that as well. Hope you guys liked it!

As per tradition, reviews are appreciated. If you have anything to say, please do!

Peace.


	21. Chapter 18: Brothers

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Brothers**

* * *

"Tell me…what do you see with that Sharingan of yours?"

"I see your death."

Xxx

"Even you can't take down the entire clan by yourself. There must be an accomplice. Who was it?"

"It's Uchiha Madara."

Xxx

"What happened that night…I was young. I wanted to believe that it was all genjutsu. But…that was unmistakable reality!"

Xxx

"You have my spare eye, Sasuke! You are my spare from the moment of your birth!"

Xxx

"You can use that Mangekyo Sharingan all you like. But…my hatred will turn my genjutsu into reality. Your reality…is death!"

Xxx

"Like I told you, you do not possess the Mangekyo Sharingan. You cannot beat me. Now, give me your eye, Sasuke.

Xxx

"Like I told you, my hatred will turn genjutsu into reality."

"Turning genjutsu into reality…then let me trow your words back at you.

Xxx

"Sasuke might actually win this."

"_No. We don't know that yet."_

Xxx

"Amaterasu…"

Xxx

"I-incredible. He put out fire with fire."

"_With that jutsu, his eyes burn whatever it is he wants to burn._"

Xxx

"This'll probably be my last jutsu."

"Stop bluffing. You have no chakra left."

"You're right. I have no chakra left. But did you think I'd come here unprepared?"

Xxx

"This jutsu is called Kirin…"

Xxx

"Die….with the thunderclap…"

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for getting lazy with the updates. I've...had issues with the hardware of my gaming console XD. Hope you guys like the new take on this chapter. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews. The end is nearing as well, so stick around!

Peace.


	22. Chapter 19: End

Disclaimer: I've never passed an art class in my life. I cannot own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 19: End**

* * *

I came back alive. That was a surprise in itself. I should be in the afterlife, but I am dragged back into the world by a jutsu. Edo Tensei.

And now, I fight against my body's will. Against the only remaining jinchuriki. My body will no longer respond to my will, only the will of the user. It seems that whatever I try, I cannot do. I can sense the chakra of Orochimaru, but I suspect it was someone entirely different. Someone more dangerous.

My ultimate end has been undone. Through my life, I have done things and made sacrifices for my village and for Sasuke. I thought it was finally time to release my burden, but the world does not agree. There was still a job I have to finish, a mission I must complete.

Even in death, I have to think about the consequences of my actions. Were they right? And what do the actions make me? A hero? An outcast? There was no way to tell, no matter how much I hunger for the answers. I am still on this never-ending journey to find the answer. And now I've been given a second chance to find out.

The slight discomfort of switching to the Mangekyo Sharingan did not disappear even in death. The feeling of power rising into the point of your vision is never pleasant. Incredible chakra focused on my skull. I casted my eyes on the boy. Naruto.

Let's see…what happens when I do this…

* * *

Author's note: THE END! Whooo! It's done! Finished! So how did you guys like it? For me, I think I'd give it a 7.5/10. Not every chapter was great, but I still like the story overall. Tell me what you think in the review.

If you like this fanfiction and want more, I have more planned in the "Upcoming Fanfictions" section of my profile. Just give me a vote as to which fanfic you'd like first, and I'll write that up ASAP!

Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this fanfic. I really appreciate all your support throughout this fanfic. More will definitely be coming up!

Peace.


End file.
